The purpose of the proposed project, entitled MIDAs: Multi-modeling and Integrative Data Analytics Training Program, is to extend and enhance a novel Biomedical Informatics training initiative at The Ohio State University that focuses upon the emergent and rapidly growing Biomedical Informatics sub-domains of Translational Bioinformatics (TBI) and Clinical Research Informatics (CRI). This extended program will augment such scholarly focus areas with additional curricula relevant to the application of data science and analytics principles to the two preceding areas, thus accelerating the pace and impact of the research activities conducted by targeted trainees in the era of big data as it applies to biomedicine. MIDAs will leverage the unique scholarly and environmental strengths present at The Ohio State University Wexner Medical Center (OSUWMC), as well as the broader computational and data analytics expertise that spans the campus of The Ohio State University. Trainees will be involved in a combination of didactic and application-oriented instruction modalities, and will pursue independent research projects as a capstone to their curricula. Of note, such research projects will incorporate opportunities for experiential learning and investigation beyond the traditional academic environment through a unique set of public-private partnerships with data analytics focused organizations in the Central Ohio region. The MIDAs training program will house an additional six pre- doctoral trainees, complementing the existing pre- and post-doctoral trainee cohort already engaged in Biomedical Informatics training at The Ohio State University as part of an NLM-funded T15 training award. Our intent with the MIDAs program is to utilize an agile and highly innovative curricula development and evaluation plan, thus allowing for constant program optimization and adaptation to evolving trends and developments in the basic and applied Biomedical Informatics and Data Science knowledge bases.